Una tarde entretenida
by Eliih Him
Summary: Una tarde que empezó como cualquier otra, puede llegar a cambiar con la ayuda del chico más lindo.


**Hola bueno les quería compartir esta historia, la escribí hace mucho para un concurso de principiantes y pues lo gane con el primer lugar XD**

**No quería cambiarle nada así que la subí así no más…**

**Espero que les guste X3**

**::o::o::o::o::o::o:: o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::****

Por fin es viernes, no veía la hora de salir de escuela, no es que no me guste pero es que ya quería salir para ir a comprar mi helado favorito al señor que siempre los está vendiendo en el parque. Es una lástima que mi amiga no pueda acompañarme esta vez, pero igual iré aunque sea sola.

― ¡Nos vemos no lo dejes sin helados al pobre señor jajaja! ― grito mi amiga para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada.

― ¡Adiós té vas con cuidado y ojo con desviarte jajaja! ― dije haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

―No digas estupideces ― dijo para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Me voltee y empecé a caminar despacio, no tenía prisa ya que el señor se iba cerca de las siete de la tarde y aun no son ni las seis.

¿Alguna vez sintieron la sensación de que los están observando? Pues eso es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, pero volteo cada vez que puedo y no veo a nadie. Mejor no le tomo importancia y sigo caminando tranquilamente, tal vez es mi imaginación.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, pero seguía sintiendo que me estaban observando. Al llegar al parque me dirijo hacia la fuente que es donde siempre sabe estar ese señor, genial ahí esta me muero de ganas de comer un helado de frutilla con chocolates.

―Buenas tardes señorita ¿lo mismo de siempre? ― me dijo sonriendo amablemente al verme llegar como todas las tardes.

― ¡Buenas tardes! Claro ―dije correspondiendo la sonrisa.

―Helado de frutilla con chocolates para la señorita, que tenga una bonita tarde ― se despidió para luego recoger sus cosas.

―Igualmente saludos a su esposa y a sus hijos ― le dije viendo cómo terminaba de recogerlas.

―Serán dados, que pase una bonita tarde ― contesto sonriendo y yéndose.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada del parque y lo vi desaparecer por el portón. Me gire y busque con la mirada un lugar para sentarme, al encontrarlo me fui a sentar rápido ¡no quiero que se me derrita mi helado!

Al sentarme volví a sentir que me estaban observando, e igual que la primera vez, no vi a nadie.

No le tome importancia y comí mi helado tranquila y animadamente; al acabarlo sentí que a mis espaldas alguien me tapaba los ojos estaba por comenzar a gritar, pero no pude, ya que me estaba besando. Al terminar el beso me saca las manos de mis ojos y veo algo que me dejo sorprendida.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ― grité sorprendida al reconocerlo, sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza o será de furia, creo que un poco de ambas.

―Besándote que más ― contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y sonriendo de medio lado.

Argh, ¿les dije que odio esa sonrisa?

― ¡¿Pero por qué?!

―Porque me gustas ― dijo mientras se acercaba y me volvía a besar, esta vez sí le correspondí ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sí él también me gusta desde hace mucho.

Él corto el beso y me miró fijamente, ¿les dije que me encantan sus ojos? A pesar de que muestran seriedad, frialdad y burla, esta vez veía en ellos cariño, felicidad y ¿amor? Omg son tan hermosos, cada vez que los miro fijamente me pierdo, hasta creo que ya ni recuerdo mi nombre.

―Te voy diciendo que desde este momento eres mi novia ― dijo sonriendo arrogante y burlón.

― ¡¿Quién dijo que iba a aceptar?! ― está bien si quería serlo ¡con toda mi alma! Pero no quería parecer una fácil o regalada.

―Correspondiste mi beso con eso es más que suficiente, bueno ¿te acompaño a tu casa? ― decía parándose y tomando mi mano para ayudarme a pararme.

Al parecer a me olvide de cómo hablar, porque no me salían las palabras por lo cual solamente pude asentir. Me tengo que relajar, cuando lo hice le dije:

―Mañana en la tarde me compraras tres helados ― mientras salíamos del parque.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Lo que oíste, quiero tres helados y no acepto un no como repuesta.

―Me dejaras en quiebra ― dijo llorando cómicamente.

―No exageres que no están tan caros.

―Está bien tres helados, uno para ti y dos para mí.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!

―La vida no es justa amor ― dijo para luego comenzar a besarme.

Muy bien, definitivamente ya no recuerdo mi nombre, ahora lo único que sé es que besa muy bien el muy hijo de su mamá. Hablando de la familia no sé cómo se lo tomara mi primo, él que es tan sobreprotector, solo espero que no lo mate. Pero sé que el que sobrevivirá… o eso creo. Pero tenemos suerte de que él este de visita en la casa de su novia.

Nos fuimos de ahí abrazados y de vez en cuando él me besaba, lo dije y lo repito, este muy hijo de su mamá besa increíble.

Soy yo o el camino a mi casa fue demasiado corto esta vez. Estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa cuando el rompió el silencio, el cual fue uno muy cómodo, aunque no lo crean.

―Mañana te pasare a buscar para ir a almorzar algo y luego por tus helados.

―No esperaba menos de ti.

―Mmmm ¿Cómo a las once está bien?

―Perfecto… bueno que pases buena noche y que sueñes conmigo.

― ¿Soñar contigo? ― bien eso me dejo confundida.

―Claro si soy un angelito.

―Un ángel caído dirás.

―Nos vemos mañana te amo ― dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba de la cintura.

―También te amo e incluso más ― conteste, él me sonrió burlón y me beso.

Al terminar el beso, me soltó y siguió su camino hasta su casa, cuando estaba por cruzar la esquina se volteó y me sonrió, obviamente que le correspondí y entre a mi casa.

Fue una tarde muy entretenida, ahora ¡no sé qué me voy a poner mañana! Tendré que llamar a la loca de mi amiga… pero eso lo haré mañana, ahora tengo mucho sueño.

**::o::o::o::o::o::o:: o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::**o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::****


End file.
